Contact PD/PI: LARSON, RICHARD S Our vision for the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center (UNM) Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) is to be an essential part of tightly integrated networks. The resulting collective synergy will catalyze transit of therapeutic, diagnostic, and preventive interventions; disseminate innovative translational research methods and best practices; and lead informatics standards and policy development to promote shared resources and clinical and translational research (CTR). We will accomplish this by providing tailored resources to accelerate translation, which will be harmonized with other CTSA hubs, including for example: multi-site study support, regulatory support, research design, workforce training, and integrated informatics support. Our focus will be to advance the full spectrum of both clinical and translational research and science (CTR/S). So that our impact is clearly demonstrated, we also propose meaningful, measureable goals and outcomes. The UNM CTSC offers a unique setting to achieve this vision and to catalyze high quality CTR/S. One of four majority-minority states, New Mexico is ethnically diverse (Anglo, Hispanic, Native American), rural, and medically disenfranchised with health-disparate populations. Our state presents geographic, racial/ethnic, and rural obstacles to health care and outcomes and is among only five of 24 IDeA states with a CTSA hub. A key element of our CTSC is continuous improvement and learning in order to translate what we know into what we do. In order to achieve this, we will continue to build and enhance synergy among new technological capabilities, catalyze opportunities, and effect institutional policy change. Through the following five strategic aims, we are poised to play a leadership role in our state and region while being a significant asset to and partner in the CTSA consortium: 1) Align the governance, leadership, and strategic planning of the entire UNM health system, its partners, and its academic enterprise with the CTSC and CTR/S; 2) Engage in beneficial collaboration and partnerships; 3) Use our initial success in education and training to build the translational workforce of tomorrow; 4) Develop and disseminate innovative and streamlined research resources (including data and informatics), methods, and processes with a focus on quality and efficiency; 5) Integrate translational science across its multiple phases and disciplines within complex populations and across the lifespan. With our CTSC as the catalyst, our expected outcomes are to a) improve health through continuous input, innovation, and learning; b) speed development and use of new diagnostics, therapeutics, preventive interventions; and c) focus on complex and special populations in our state and region, including those that are rural, underserved, and diverse across the continuum of lifespan. Project Summary/Abstract Page 195 Contact PD/PI: LARSON, RICHARD S ProjectNarrative ThemissionofUNMCTSCistoimprovequalityandefficiencyofclinicalandtranslationalresearchso thatnewdiagnostics,therapeutics,andpreventiveinterventionsaredevelopedmorerapidly.Thiswill resultinbetterhealth,particularlyamongthediversepopulationsinNewMexicoandtheU.S.